Te amar Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele estava para dar um passo importante para o futuro dele e sua unica certeza era ter ela em seu futuro, pois com o amor dela, ele poderia vencer qualquer problema a vista


**Te Amar.**

**Reação em Cadeia.**

Tiago James Potter não poderia evitar de sorrir ao ver aquela ruiva se aproximando, ela era tudo que ele tinha desejado, desde o quinto ano eles namoravam, mas hoje ele tinha planos para eles, planos sobre o futuro dele, ele toca a pequena caixa de veludo dentro do bolso de sua calça, aquela noite ele faria algo que ele estava planejando desde que tinha voltado para a escola no seu sétimo ano.

Ele pediria Lílian Furacão Vermelho Evans em casamento.

E claro que Sírius tinha quase o internado no começo do ano quando ele lhe contou isso, ele tinha contado apenas para ele, pois Pedro era facilmente pressionado e Remo jamais poderia guardar um segredo para Narcisa, mas Sírius era como o irmão dele e sabia sobre a surpresa.

**Eu quero estar  
Em cada instante com você  
Ter motivos e razões  
Para viver  
Te abraçar durante a  
Vida inteira  
E acordar contigo  
A cada amanhecer.**

-Pontas meu amigo –Sírius coloca um braço sobre o ombro do amigo e fala –Você esta certo sobre este passo? Sei que a Lily e linda e Merlin sabe que ter uma mulher daquelas pela vida seria um presente –ao ver a cara do amigo ele começa a rir –Merlin, Tiago... Você deveria ter visto sua cara –ele sorri para o amigo e fala –Eu fico mais que feliz por vocês dois, Pontas... Ela e especial e vai saber cuidar de você –Tiago sorri e abraça o amigo e fala.

-Que bom que pensa assim... Por que você vai ser meu padrinho –ele sai correndo ao que Sírius o encara com a boca aberta, padrinho?

**  
Sentindo teu rosto  
Tocando o meu rosto  
Você me faz tão bem  
Nosso amor é eterno  
Com você espero  
Viver minha vida bem.**

Remo tinha descoberto os planos do amigo e sorri ao ver Sírius em choque, embora ele fosse um dos melhores amigos de Tiago também, ele sabia que Sírius era como um irmão para Tiago, ele pode ver que o amigo estava nervoso, Tiago nunca foi alguém que se preocupou, nem mesmo nos exames ele era assim, mas hoje Remo olha divertido ao ver vários pergaminhos jogados no chão e o amigo andando de um lado para o outro tentando memorizar o pedido.

-Merlin, acalme-se Tiago, estamos falando da Lily... A garota que te ama nos últimos cinco anos... Calma –Tiago apenas concorda com ele e volta a recitar nervosamente o pedido, realmente ele teria que melhorar do que você e mais importante para mim do que ser jogador da copa mundial de quadribol.

**  
O que eu quero é te amar  
Só basta acreditar  
O que for pra ser será  
Você é minha vida.**

As horas pareciam voar aquele dia, Tiago ficava a vendo de longe, Lílian estranhava o fato do namorado estar tão distante, foi então que um medo começou a percorrer seu corpo, Tiago a deixaria? Ele não a amava mais? Ela tentou falar com ele várias vezes e sempre ele sairia andando ou agarraria Sírius e desconversaria sobre o que quer que ela tentasse falar com ele.

Um pouco antes do jantar, ela se senta no dormitório e deixa algumas lágrimas caírem, Narcisa e Arabella notam e tentam consolar a amiga, mas ela tinha certeza, Tiago não a amava mais, a muito custo elas conseguiram que ela fosse jantar com elas, mas mal elas pisaram no salão principal e elas se deram de cara com Tiago, ele estava serio, como a muito tempo não se via.

-Lily... Precisamos conversar... –ela não fez nem mesmo olhe para ele e o seguiu.

**  
Os problemas a gente pode driblar  
Ter paciência para não se machucar  
Viver sonhos e minha vida com você  
Mais do que na realidade isso.**

Eles caminharam silenciosamente para a sala precisa, Lílian só tinha um pensamento em sua cabeça, ele estava a deixando, ela nem nota que ele tinha aberto a porta para ela e eles se encontravam em um belo jardim onde uma mesa repousava com um doce aroma de comida vindo dos pratos, mas ela não pensava em nada sobre isso, quando Tiago tocou seu braço, ela vacilou e ele enrugou o nariz, ela estava com medo dele?

-Lily... O que foi? –uma raiva descomunal a possuiu e ela se vira para ele, Merlin, ela estava linda quando estava brava, mas geralmente Tiago sabia porque ela estava brava.

Hoje ele não sabia.

**  
Venha a acontecer  
Sentir a tua alma  
Tocando a minha alma  
Com a leveza de uma flor  
Com você ao meu lado.**

-Eu sei o que você quer Tiago James Potter –ela fala friamente ao que ele gela, os amigos tinham contado? Ela tinha lágrimas rolando em seus olhos –Só que eu não vou deixar isso acontecer... Eu não vou... ESCUTOU BEM POTTER, EU JAMAIS VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ TERMINAR COMIGO PORQUE EU TE AMO DEMAIS E NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM VOCÊ... –ela se ajoelha e deixa algumas lágrimas caírem, Tiago a encarou em choque, terminar? Ela achou que ele ia terminar com ela? De onde tinha vindo esta idéia?

-Merlin... Lily... Eu não estou terminando com você –ela levanta os olhos para ver a sinceridade e viu o próprio amor que ele tinha naqueles olhos –Eu estava nervoso sobre como falar isso para você... Mas eu acho que tem que ser assim –ele se ajoelha próximo a ela e a encara, ela poderia ver uma pura magia de amor irradiar dele.

**  
Minha vida é repleta  
De alegria e muito amor  
O que eu quero é te amar  
Só basta acreditar  
O que for pra ser será, será  
Você é minha vida**

**  
**-Lily... Eu não sei como começou, acho que foi no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos e eu ajudei você na barreira... Eu não posso explicar isso, mas desde aquele momento eu te amei... Passei anos tentando tentar entender o que sentia, Remo me jogou na cara muitas vezes que eu te amava, mas eu me recusava a acreditar nisso... Foi no baile do nosso quinto ano que eu percebi que não poderia viver sem você –ele a abraçou e colocou a cabeça dela sobre seu peito, ela poderia sentir o coração dele batendo fortemente –Eu a quero Lily... Não esta noite, não apenas para ser um amor de escola de dois adolescentes... Eu te quero na minha vida... Eu te quero ver teus olhos quando acordar e lhe presentear com meus beijos quando dormir... Eu te amo Lily... Quer se casar comigo? –ele pega a caixa e abre, dentro dele repousava um lindo anel, tinha uma esmeralda no meio rodeada por quatro rubis e o resto de diamantes, ela encara ele por um longo tempo, sentindo todo o amor que aquele garoto emanava para ela.

-Eu... Eu aceito –ela sorri e o abraça fortemente, logo os dois se envolvem em um beijo apaixonado.

**  
E aconteceu que vivemos felizes!  
E aconteceu que vivemos felizes!  
E aconteceu que vivemos felizes!**

Não sabiam quanto tempo tinha passado, nem se todos na escola o procuravam, tudo que eles queriam eram ficar naquela cama abraçados, sentindo o amor emanando de seus corpos, Tiago encara aqueles olhos esmeraldas com um sorriso e fala.

-Eu te amo futura Sra Potter –ela sorri maliciosa e fala.

-Estou gostando do som disso –ela se aconchega mais nos braços dele e fala –Eu te amo Tiago, você me deu um presente que eu jamais vou esquecer –ela nota o sorriso maroto dele e o beija –não seu bobo, embora eu ame o anel... Eu me digo disso aqui –ela aponta para o peito dele –você me deu seu amor... Seu coração... Sua alma... Eu te amo Tiago... Espero viver a minha vida feliz eternamente com você –ele a abraça mais e beija seu pescoço.

-Por toda a eternidade Lily –os dois se uniram em um beijo, que demonstrou não apenas o amor deles, mas uma união de alma que jamais poderia ser quebrada.

**MAIS UMA SONG PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA KIKA.. QUE ME AJUDOU UM BOCADO AGORA A POUCO... VALEU MEU ANJO... TE ADORO DEMAIS.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE.RSRS**


End file.
